PFF-X7 Core Gundam
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. Based on the RX-78-2 Gundam, it is built and piloted by Hiroto Kuga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Hiroto's Gunpla based on the RX-78 Gundam. It's a size smaller compared to ordinary Gunplas and doesn't have much firepower, but is capable of going toe-to-toe in combat with other Gunplas due to Hiroto's controlling techniques which effectively utilizes the small size and weight of the MS. Hiroto also has various color scheme ideas for the Core Gundam. The "Real Type" colors resembling the RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type were to function as camouflage during land battle, while the "G-3" colors similar to the colors of the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" and resembling surface finisher were for space combat. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted in the head, the pair of Beam Vulcans have low firepower and are mainly for intercepting incoming enemy units and attacks, such as missiles. ;*Core Spray Gun :The standard equipment of the Core Gundam, this ranged weapon is effective in close to medium range. It can be stored on the rear waist when not in use. ;*Core Saber :Close range weapon stored on the back, it emits a short torch-like beam blade when deployed. Its robust hilt can also be used as a striking weapon. ;*Core Shield :A defensive armament mounted on the arm. It can be stored on the back when not in use. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Tomahawk :A close-combat beam weaponry taken from a defeated ally's customized PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn. Special Equipment & Features ;*PLANETS System :A system that the Core Gundam uses to dock with parts carried on support mechas named after the various planets of the Solar System to form various Gundams. This not only changes its equipment but also alters its characteristics, with each resulting Gundam having different performance. Hiroto created this system to respond to any battlefield, environment, and circumstances. Each support mecha has flight capabilities, and can function as a sub-flight system as well as provide combat support in battles. :Even if the Core Gundam is launched in one of its alternate forms, it can still summon a support mecha to switch form or for support. However, Hiroto sometimes have difficulties controlling the support mecha and the Gundam simultaneously if the battle got heated. Besides the standard "Core Change", there is also a "Limited Change", that allows the Core Gundam in one of its alternate form to partially switch parts with those of a summoned support mecha. :;*Earth Armor ::The support mecha for the Core Gundam which consists of combination parts for the Earthree Gundam, a well balanced form. :;*Mars Armor ::The support mecha that carries the combination parts for the Marsfour Gundam, a close combat form. :;*Venus Armor ::The support mecha that carries the combination parts for the Veetwo Gundam, a heavy weapons form. :;*Mercury Armor ::The support mecha that carries the combination parts for the Mercuone Gundam, an underwater combat form. :;*Jupiter Armor ::The support mecha that carries the combination parts for the Jupitive Gundam, a space combat form. ;*Heat Resistance Film :A large, flexible sheet used to shield the Core Gundam from the heat of atmospheric entry. It is stored within the center pelvis part and can be pulled out once the pelvis' red armor piece slides down. Special Attacks History Picture Gallery PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 01.jpg|With Earth Armor (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 02.jpg|Charging (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 03.jpg|Attacking with Core Saber (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 04.jpg|Destroying Survival Mission's Boss (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 05.JPG|On the launch pad with Earth Armor (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 06.JPG|Close up (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 07.jpg|Firing Core Spray Gun (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 01) 08.jpg|Core Change Earth Armor Activated Screen (Ep 01) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 03) 01.JPG|Close up (G3 color) (Ep 03) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 03) 02.jpg|Core Change Mars Armor Activated Screen (Ep 03) PFF-X7 Core Gundam (Ep 12).jpg|Using Heat Resistance Film (Ep 12) Gunpla HGBDR Earthree Gundam.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam (2019): box art HGBDR Core Gundam (Real Type Color) & Marsfour Unit.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (Real Type Color) & Marsfour Unit (2019): box art HGBDR Core Gundam (G3 Color) & Veetwo Unit.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (G3 Color) & Veetwo Unit (2019): box art HGBDR Jupitive Gundam.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Jupitive Gundam (2020): box art Core Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (Front) Core Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (Rear) Core Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (Action Pose) Hhib-cz1-1.jpg|Hobby Hobby Imaging Divers Ver.C.Z Vol.1 Hhib-cz1-2.jpg|Core Gundam Rider (using Machine Rider) Hhib-cz1-4.jpg|Core Gundam Booster (docked with Ptolemaios Arms Hhib-cz1-6.jpg|Super Core Gundam (using Earth Armor as backpack) Hhib-cz1-7.jpg|Super Core Gundam Notes & Trivia *The Core Gundam's Planets System resembles the Wear System of Gundam AGE-1, AGE-2, and AGE-3. *Its model number, PFF-X7, is very similar to that of the FF-X7 Core Fighter's. *The Core Gundam's use of a heat resistance film during atmospheric entry is likely a homage to the RX-78-2 Gundam doing the same in episode 5 of Mobile Suit Gundam. References External Links *Core Gundam on the Gundam Build Divers (official Japanese website)